Esta é sua canção
by Manu Otohime
Summary: Yamato estava certo de que, naquela manhã, terminaria a canção de amor mais esperada... Songfic - Sorato!


****

Notas iniciais: Na realidade eu só queria dizer umas coisinhas... bem, este é o meu primeiro songfic, então decidi fazer com a minha música preferida .^-^. Pode ser que tenha ficado meloso, mas... acho que ficou bom assim. Escrevi em um domingo; tive uma estranha "invasão de inspiração"! Parecia que tinha baixado um espírito, eta nóis... he, he, creio que é só. Espero que gostem, fiz com muito carinho! Então...

Boa leitura! 

Esta é a sua canção

__

Por Manu

Yamato vinha caminhando feito moleque por cima do telhado, tentando se equilibrar. Abriu os braços e jogou o corpo para o lado, andando na ponta dos pés... como de costume, parou no "fim da linha" e deu uma olhada no céu. O sol... nunca parecera tão belo! Sua morna luz pela manhã clareava seu rosto claro e o enchia de inspiração.

****

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside   
_É um tanto quanto engraçado este sentimento dentro de mim_   
**I'm not one of those, who can easily hide,   
**_Eu não sou um desses que podem se esconder facilmente_

Jogou os cabelos loiros para trás e ajeitou a camisa amarrotada. De fato, aqueles suspensórios pareciam ter dado um trato na calça larga... Tirou uma velha pasta de couro enfiada por trás na calça e abriu-a. Sempre estivera ali tudo o que precisava: um lápis e algumas folhas de papel. Para um _pobre_ músico - e poeta nas horas vagas, melodias e canções eram a sua vida! Bastava escrever algumas palavras e transformá-las em lindos compassos. Ah, já me esquecia! Yamato nunca se separava de sua gaita, sempre guardada no bolso direito da calça... A tomou e soprou algumas notas, que soavam de uma forma maravilhosa! Tudo naquela manhã parecia maravilhoso... tinha certeza de que terminaria a mais esperada canção de amor que já escrevera. _E é pra ela... a mulher que mais amo nesta vida._

****

I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
_Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, mas, cara, se eu tivesse  
_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
**_Eu compraria uma grande casa onde nós dois possamos viver_

Fora em cima do telhado daquela casa abandonada que começara a escrever... todas as manhãs subia e admirava as ruas do pequeno bairro. Havia as pessoas circulando, as barracas com os feirantes, as crianças correndo... Mas quando sua amada aparecia, o mundo já não existia. Apenas....ela. _Ah, Sora... estará ainda mais bela quando for iluminada por esses singelos raios de sol. Mas que melancólico estou!_

Aquela moça, Sora Takenouchi, sempre tomava sol passeando por entre as árvores que ficavam próximas à casa. Foi em um dia daqueles de primavera que Yamato lhe presenteara com uma rosa vermelha... disse-lhe que escreveria uma bonita canção. Veria só! Fazia as bochechas de Sora ficarem rosadas, enquanto jurava seu amor. Era moça de família rica, e ele... o que _ele_ era? Nada lhe poderia oferecer, a não ser seus próprios sentimentos. E era só isso o que consideravam suficiente... Dois jovens apaixonados, entregando seus corações, separados apenas por uma cerca de madeira: de uma lado, a casa, do outro, a liberdade. 

****

If was a sculptor, but then again no,  
_Se eu fosse um escultor, mas de novo, não  
_**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
**_Ou um homem que prepara poções em shows de mágica na rua  
_**I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
**_Eu sei que não é muito, mas é o melhor que posso fazer  
_**My gift is my song and this one's for you**.  
_Meu presente é a minha canção, e esta é para você._

Um terno beijo selara sua paixão; faíscas de eletricidade os deixaram paralisados por um instante! Sora se separara de seus lábios deixando escapar risadinhas nervosas, o que fizera Yamato se encantar ainda mais. Sim, era ela, a dona do Amor, pois nenhum outro ser seria capaz de possuir em um todo tão puro sentimento! 

****

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
_E você pode contar pra todo o mundo que esta é a sua canção  
_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
**_Ela pode ser um pouco simples, mas agora que já está feita..._

Lembranças inesquecíveis voavam pela mente do rapaz, deixando para trás um doce sorriso. Estava ansioso, não podia negar, queria vê-la mais uma, um milhão de vezes... 

****

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
_Eu espero que você não se importe, eu espero que você não se importe  
_**That I put down in words...  
**_Que eu expresse em palavras  
_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
**_Como a vida é maravilhosa enquanto você está no mundo._

Sentou-se então sobre as telhas desgastadas pelo tempo. Não demorou muito em sentir a presença de _Wilbor_, o gato vira-latas com o qual fizera amizade... pensou que o pequenino devia morar na mangueira ao lado da casa. Sempre aparecia para fazer companhia a Yamato, enquanto este buscava inspiração.

Pegou um punhado de folhas e soprou o pó de grafite que estava sobre as palavras... então girou o lápis grosso no ponto onde havia interrompido a música e dispôs-se a escrever. 

****

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
_Eu sentei sobre o telhado e retirei o musgo  
_**Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
**_Alguns desses versos, bem... eles me deixaram quase irritado_

O jovem parava e lia algumas estrofes... era como um bloqueio, em que não conseguia continuar. Ergueu os olhos claros e um sorriso se esboçava em seus lábios; era a moça mais linda que já vira quem saía entre as pessoas e reluzia sem truque algum, apenas com a própria presença. Sora... segurando uma elegante sombrinha branca adornada com rendas, transparecendo um tímido sorriso escondido entre a face ruborizada. Yamato pensava que, se haveria de tomar sol, o que estaria fazendo com uma sombrinha? E sentia graça nisso... sentia seu coração palpitar como louco. 

****

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
_Mas o sol foi gentil enquanto eu escrevia essa canção  
_**It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.  
**_É para pessoas como você que isso continua existindo_

Wilbor ergueu a cauda e acomodou-se mais ao lado, com pose de rei. Os dois jovens continuaram sorrindo, sem se importar com qualquer outra coisa que acontecia ao seu redor, apenas se entendendo com um simples olhar... pois enxergavam o todo nos olhos de cada um, um mundo no qual gostariam de viver para sempre, um oceano que não tem fim. E o que é o Amor, a não ser algo capaz de transformar tudo e todos e que torna as coisas possíveis....? Pois era isso o que enxergavam. 

Yamato queria terminar aqueles versos com um toque diferente... mas não queria perder aquele momento mágico por nada no mundo. Ah, se pudesse... estar dentro do coração de sua amada e conseguir puxar um pouco daquela sensação que agora - tinha certeza - sentiam ao mesmo tempo, e poder transformar em uma parte daquela canção... 

****

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
_Então me perdoe o esquecimento, mas essas coisas eu faço  
_**You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
**_Você viu, eu me esqueci se eles são verdes ou azuis..._

Ele saltou graciosamente do telhado para a cerca, deixando seus pertences junto à Wilbor, e foi caminhando lentamente em direção à Sora. 

****

Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
_De qualquer jeito, o que importa é o que eu realmente quis dizer...  
_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
**_Os seus são os mais doces olhos que eu já vi._

Era impossível parar de olhá-la! Aprendera assistindo a outros cavalheiros; tomou a mão da moça delicadamente e roçou os lábios sobre a fina luva, fazendo-a rir. 

- Acho que terminei _sua _canção...

Yamato murmurou-lhe, deixando os olhos de Sora brilharem como safiras. Ele era tudo o que tinha, tudo o que era, e toda aquela canção... nada mais poderia entregar-lhe, a não ser sua alma e seu amor. E era apenas isso o que ela também queria receber, pois nada mais importava... 

****

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
_E você pode contar pra todo o mundo que esta é a sua canção  
_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
**_Ela pode ser um pouco simples, mas agora que já está feita  
_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind   
**_Eu espero que você não se importe, eu espero que você não se importe  
_**That I put down in words....  
**_Que eu expresse em palavras  
_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
**_Como a vida é maravilhosa enquanto você está no mundo._

****

"Your Song", de Elton John.

(Há também uma versão da música no filme "Moulin Rouge")

*Agradeço à Palas Athenas, por me ajudar com a tradução da música

...e dedico esse songfic à todos aqueles que gostam de Sorato... e que acreditam que o amor pode mudar as coisas ^.^

__


End file.
